Pie
by Thals247Red.Archer
Summary: "Beast Boy!" Raven screamed, anger boiling in her blood. "Hey, this situation can come to good things", Speedy mentions to the steamy sorceress. "Like wha-"… One-Shot, Speedy and Raven!


**(A\N): I had this idea for ages but never bothered to put it into a story since I was to lazy to bother going to the computer and typing… so finally here it is…**

**PIE**

**Summary: "Beast Boy!" Raven screamed, anger boiling in her blood. "Hey, this situation can come to good things", Speedy mentions to the steamy sorceress. "Like wha-"… One-Shot, Speedy and Raven!**

**Rating: T Pairings: Speedy and Raven]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**R**aven's POV

**Well I guess** today couldn't get any worse. I sigh and stare through the clear window, the Titans East T-Ship. I know I won't be talking to them much even if I have been letting my emotions roam around since I defeated my dumb ass father, Trigon. I look down at my uniform and wrap my cloak securely around myself. I watch as the ship disappeared, landing onto the roof. I close my eyes enjoying my peace and quiet. I decided to meditate for a few seconds, enjoy what I'm gonna be dying for later.

"Sparky!"

"Hey bro!"

"Friends"

"BOOYAH!"

"Where's Raven" My eyes bulge open by the annoying, loud ear piercing shouts and voices, I stand up from my current position and look at the others as they look at me quietly.

"Raven was trying to meditate and is now leaving" I growled, glaring at my team members. I checked all their face expressions, Star is hiding behind Robin, Robin looks pleased, BB looks like he's gonna shit his pants, Bee has a shocked facial look, the Twins are holding onto each other, Cyborg looks natural, you can see a sweat drop fall on Aqualad's forehead, and… Speedy has his arms folded across his chest and has a smirk upon his lips. I gave one last glare before swiftly moving towards the metal doors that leads to the hall with my bedroom door there.

**S**peedy's POV

**I watch as Raven** **walked through **the doors to the hallway. I walk over to the kitchen and sit on a nearby wooden stool. I watch as Cyborg and Bee leave through the doors where Raven had just gone through. I look around and inspect what the others are doing… Aqualad is talking to Starfire, the Twins are playing the game station with Robin (I'm surprised Starfire and Robin aren't snogging) and Beast Boy-

"What are you doing?" I ask, jumping off from my stool and walking over to my green friend. He looked up from his pile of metal junk and looked at me,

"Revenge on Cyborg" My ears perked up, and I bent down to get a closer look at his so called 'revenge'. In the pile of crap, I spotted some springs, gears, metal bars, tape, elastic bands, pencils, paper and some other stuff.

"What are you making for your revenge?" I asked, getting more curious by the minute. Normally my revenge is humiliating, evil, and painful to the victim and is less of an amateur revenge. Probably the only reason I'm actually interested in this is I can't wait to see him and his payback go tumbling down into a ditch and fail.

"A catapult to launch a pie at Cyborg's face" I nod my head. He hands me a blue sheet of paper and find that it's a blueprint. It shows step by step on how to build it, place it in spot and how to trigger it.

"Well you do that, while I find something to eat" I say walking over to the kitchen fridge. I open it up to find half of the food covered in blue moldy, sticky stuff…Funny, ours is always green. I shrug my shoulders and grab a free blue mold can of soda. I flip the can open and take a big gulp and sigh in delight. I sit back onto the same stool I sat before and watch the others…

15 minutes passed: I groggily drink what's left of my soda…

25 minutes passed: I stare off bored and flick my empty can…

Half an hour passed: I sip my empty can, thinking there's some left but not…

45 minutes passed: I crush my soda can and toss it over to the couch…

1:00 now: I've already picked my can back up and I am now stabbing holes into the metal with a knife…

1:01 now: "UGH I'M SO DAMN BORED" I groan, randomly throwing the knife down on the table.

"Finished!" I look up to the smiling grass stain and see his contraption is done. He stands up towards the kitchen fridge and takes out a lemon meringue pie, yum. I stand up from my boredom sitting place and stretch out my sore legs. He places the pie on the holder of the catapult and sits behind it holding a string. I stand beside him and we could hear foot steps,

"Sh, here he comes"

**R**aven's POV

**I decided that a nice** hot cup of tea should calm my nerves away. I exited my bedroom and walked down the hall. I turned a left then walked down the creaky metal stair case. I walked farther down the hall, turned two rights, one left and could see the metal doors. I walked up to it and the doors slide open. Instead of meeting up with the command room, my face met up with a cloud of white and yellow. I gasped as the pie flew towards my face, splattering everywhere on me. The rest of the pie slid down to reveal my boiling red face and throbbing vein popping out of my forehead.

"Beast Boy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, about to lunge at the dead grass stain but unfortunately muscular, tan arms circled around me and held me back. I struggled to escape Speedy's grip.

"Hey, this situation can come to good things", Speedy said in a soothing voice, turning towards me with his hands on my shoulders. He had bent down and looked deeply into my eyes, even though I can't see his.

I folded my arms across my chest and glared, "Like wha-", I was cut off of my own words by Speedy's lips. My eyes widen and I let out an airy gasp, I could feel his pressed lips curve into a smirk. I could see his eyes are closed and that his hands are pressing me into his body by the back of my neck. He kissed me be hard but softly, filled with a great amount of passion. My stupid eyes soon closed and I responded to him. We kissed for about 2 or 3 more minutes before he unfortunately- I mean fortunately!-pulled away. His hands stayed where they were and my arms still folded across my chest. I could see his chest increase and decrease as he puffed out air and breathed back in, and I could tell I was them same. All of the cream was wiped away from my face expect for my nose, cheeks and went on his face; on his forehead, nose, cheeks and chin. He licked his bruised and soft lips, licking away the remaining cream.

"Yum" He said, "Any left for seconds?" He smirked, moving his hands to my waist, I smirk\smile. "Maybe" I said while sliding my finger over his chin, taking the cream then pressing it on my bottom lip. He licks his lips hungrily, then dove back down and we were at the kiss again…

"Excuse me but mind getting a room" We both turn to Beast Boy sneering at the both of us, I glare at him remembering his previous mistake.

"Don't think I forgot the pie incident" I smirk, my unoccupied hand glowing in dark magic.

"_Pie is definitely my favorite dessert'_


End file.
